2X The Toa
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Seven girls who find out about the Bionicle get transported to the Island of Mata Nui and train with the Toa Nuva. Lots of fluff and romance and a message of never giving up.


**Hey everyone! This is my first story, so please rate kindly. I don't own Bionicle or the songs used in the story. Bionicle belongs to Lego and a list of the songs are at the end of the story listing who owns them. Mostly Disney songs with a little Country. Thanks again!**

**2X the Toa**

_I've tried all I can imagine I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride _

_Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye  
Bye bye, oh baby, oh oh Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye _

"Woo!" Rachel sang out as she exited her car, still feeling the buzz of her favorite song. She quickly got the groceries from her car and the pizza and raced inside, getting everything ready. Her six best friends were coming over for a pizza and sleepover and all were curious about the Bionicle Rachel had been talking about for a while when they saw her reading the books. When Rachel mentioned she had all four Bionicle movies in her movie collection, they had all voted upon having a sleepover with pizza and watching the movies. Rachel had agreed and was now waiting for them to arrive.

Rachel then heard a car horn and looked to see who had arrived first. Cassy, Sasha, Sarah, and Tara had arrived and were all smiling, which was a first for Tara, but Rachel wasn't going to comment. She came out.

"Hey girls!" she called out to them. "You beat Kevin and Amber here!"

"Oh, they'll be here soon," said Sasha.

"Only if Amber doesn't skin Kevin alive first," said Tara in a monotone voice.

Rachel sighed. "What did he do this time?" she asked, not surprised that Kevin would do something to annoy Amber.

"He called her a hot ember and she wasn't amused by his play on words."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because we all are used to it by now and just ignore him, so he teases Amber because she still gets mad," said Cassy matter-of-factly.

"Cassy's right," said Sarah quietly.

Just at that moment, they all saw Kevin running for his life with Amber right behind him looking like a broiler about to explode with her red, angry face and Kevin's face was almost white as a sheet as he dodged Amber again and ducked behind Sasha as Rachel reached out and caught Amber.

"Hey Amber, chill," she said, trying to calm down her friend.

Amber stopped chasing Kevin but leveled a glare at him. "I'll be watching you," she warned him to which Kevin gulped loudly.

Rachel then cleared her throat. "Pizza's ready and so is the movie," she said to them.

"Alright!" they all cried out joyfully. They unanimously agreed to watch "Mask of Light" first. Rachel's parents weren't home so they didn't have to worry about anything. The others had parents that were never home too, so they were basically all alone, but in finding each other, they all became fast friends and stuck together.

A few hours later, the pizza was gone and the movie was nearing the end when Rachel looked around to see her friends almost asleep and just as the credits began to roll, everyone dropped off into dreamland. Rachel got up to turn the television off, but then remembered that Cassy and Sasha both would get nightmares without a sort of nightlight, so she set the "Mask of Light" to play continuously for them all before going back over to the couch and falling fast asleep.

Somewhere far away, a crazed scientist had just built a transporting machine and was ready to test it on someone. He was wondering who to test it on when a thunderclap was heard and a sudden lightning bolt struck his invention, electrocuting him and making his machine go haywire, making the transport beam hit Rachel's house and transport all seven of them into another dimension.

When Rachel woke up, she noticed how differently she felt. She felt slightly heavier than she should have felt and she smelled something akin to fresh cut grass. It was pleasant, but confusing.

Lifting her head, she opened her eyes and found herself staring at green shrubs and trees one found in a rain forest. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow," she said. "Where am I?"

She then noticed her hands and found herself to be wearing black armor that looked somewhat familiar. Just like Onua's armor. Was she a Toa now? She didn't know.

A groan sounded to her right and she looked to see a green Toa slowly getting up. "Whoa, where are we?" the Toa asked in a female voice.

"Cassy?" Rachel asked, recognizing her best friend's voice.

Cassy turned to see a black Toa standing next to her. "Rachel?" she asked, recognizing her voice.

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but I think we're in the Bionicle."

Cassy looked at Rachel as if she had grown two heads. "But, that's not real," she said. "Right?"

Rachel heard Cassy's nervousness, but before she could reply, they both heard a scream of terror that sounded very familiar. "Sasha!" they both exclaimed and headed in the direction of the noise.

Meanwhile in Ono-Koro, Onua and Pohatu had stumbled upon a very strange Toa. She was similar to Pohatu only a little smaller and more slender and she had the power of speed. Right now they were trying to calm her down after she suddenly appeared.

Sasha had woken up to find herself a Toa. Seeing that she was colored like the Toa of Stone, she decided to see if she could run fast. Turns out, she could and she went running across the desert into the earthen city of Ono-Koro in a blink of an eye. But she didn't watch where she was going and suddenly ran smack into a tall pillar.

Or so she thought it was a pillar. She gave a rapid shake of her head to get her senses back and looked up into a pair of glowing eyes framed by a bronze mask.

"Hello," he said pleasantly. "Are you alright?"

Sasha felt her throat freeze on her and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see a tall, black figure coming towards them. When he got close, he seemed to pierce her with his green eyes. Sasha immediately felt afraid and tried to squirm away from the brown figure, who only tightened his hold on her.

"It's alright," he soothed her. "We won't hurt you."

Sasha had reached the panic level high right then and did the only thing she knew would get these two to let her go and for her chance to run.

She opened her mouth and screamed as loudly as she could, making the other two wince and cover their ears as she then backed up and let out another shrill scream.

Rachel and Cassy heard another scream come from Sasha and immediately raced into the earthen tunnels of Onu-Koro. Rachel successfully pinpointed the screams to be coming from the large platform and sure enough, she saw three figures, two of which she recognized to be Pohatu and Onua and the other, whom she figured out from the screaming, was Sasha.

"Sasha!" she cried out, rushing to her sister's side.

Sasha, hearing Rachel, at once stopped screaming and practically jumped into her embrace, frightened to death. As Pohatu, Onua, and Cassy watched, Rachel soothed Sasha quietly. Soon, Sasha had calmed down and Rachel let go.

"Where are we?" Cassy asked, amazed at the earthen cavern they were in.

Onua chuckled at her amazement. "Welcome to Onu-Koro," he said in a friendly way.

Sasha and Rachel walked closer to the three and Pohatu noticed. "I don't believe we've been introduced," he said in a pleasant voice. "I am Pohatu, Toa of Stone. And this is my brother Onua, Toa of Earth."

Rachel nodded. "My name is Rachel and these are my sisters, Cassy and Sasha. Judging by our appearances, we girls are also Toas of Earth, Air, and Stone," she said, gesturing to her sisters in turn with their names and appearances.

"Unusual, but it appears you may be right," said Onua.

"Perhaps the Turaga would know," Pohatu suggested.

Agreeing the five friends now set out to meet at the Great Temple with the other Toa and Turaga. Rachel couldn't believe this was happening. _I'll have to tell them how we got here. I only hope they won't view us as enemies or worse,_ she thought to herself.

When they arrived at the Temple, Rachel easily made out Tahu, Lewa, Gali, Kopaka, and Takanuva along with the six Turaga. They had all just gathered when a scream filled the air again and suddenly, the group was blinded slightly by a bright light and something rammed into Rachel hard, letting out a yelp when she grunted in surprise.

Rachel looked down to see who had run into her and saw a gold Toa whose mask held a fearful expression, one Rachel recognized all too well. "Sarah?" she asked now.

"Rachel?" Sarah now asked and suddenly hugged her sister.

"What fear-spooked you?" Rachel asked, using tree-talk now.

"A bear," she said. "Like the ash-bear."

Cassy nodded in confirmation. "They probably startled each other," she said to which the others nodded. A sudden blast of cold air made them shiver.

"That's a bit cold, Kopaka," said Sasha, looking over at said Toa.

"I don't think that was him," Rachel said as suddenly another white Toa appeared.

"A meeting going on?" asked a familiar monotone.

Rachel sighed. "Don't need three think-guesses to know that's you, Tara," she said.

"Hmm," was the only thing Tara said before going to stand near Sasha.

"Kevin and Amber are the only ones missing," said Sarah, quietly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean?" Cassy asked.

"When those two are lost-missing, what does it usually mean?"

"Kevin ticked Amber off again," Tara said in her monotone voice again.

No sooner had Tara spoken, a loud yelp rang out through the place and a blue Toa landed beside them. "Ouch!" he said. "She's hotter than a hot coal!"

"Maybe she wouldn't be if you didn't keep making her angry-mad," Rachel said, looking at Kevin sternly.

"Hey, not my fault she got a temper hotter than lava," he retorted as he looked around to find Amber. She showed up a few moments later as a red Toa. She looked at the others.

"Remind me again why I put up with him?" she asked no one in particular.

"Cause you love him," said Tara flatly.

Rachel made an odd sound in her throat and Sarah knew she was trying to keep from laughing at Tara's dry humor. Amber, however, wasn't amused.

"Ew! Tara! I do not!" she exclaimed, making Rachel have to work twice as hard to not laugh. Even Sarah and Cassy smiled and Sasha laughed aloud.

"I think she's got Egyptian River disease!" she stated with another laugh.

"What?" asked Amber, glaring at Sasha.

"Denial," said Sasha, falling into another laughing fit.

Rachel shook her head in amusement as she saw steam literally come out Amber's ears and she decided to step in before Amber would actually start spewing fire.

"Okay, guys. That's enough," she said and the team calmed down.

Turaga Vakama spoke. "It seems odd that you would arrive as new Toa," he said to them.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, then again, maybe not," she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Nokama.

Rachel took a deep breath. "We have a story to tell. One that involves where we came from. It is rather long, but one that you all need to hear."

The Toa and Turaga were all quiet as Rachel told them her story. She tried to cover all the points and hopefully answer all of the incoming questions.

"And now, the seven of us are here and are now Toa," she finished. "Judging by our colors, Sasha is a Toa of Stone, Cassy of Air, Kevin of Water, Amber of Fire, Sarah of Light, Tara of Ice, and myself of Earth."

Rachel suddenly felt a presence enter her mind, but it was gentle and she noticed Onewa's mask was glowing, making her realize he was trying to read her with his mask of mind control. "Just don't make me dance the Macarena," she said, making some of her sisters burst out laughing and Tara let a small smirk show. Sarah and the others looked plain confused.

Later on, after it was decided that the new siblings would stay in their respective Koros with the original Toa, Rachel was watching some of the Onu-Matoran working and she smiled, kneeling down to lend a hand every so often.

Toa Onua and Turaga Whenua watched Toa Rachel as she helped the Matoran. "She had a good heart," said the Turaga with a smile.

"Yes," said Toa Onua as he watched her lift one Matoran high enough for him to reach a shiny stone in the wall. Then, a gong sounded and the Matoran scattered off and Rachel watched them in amusement before heading out to the training arena to practice her new powers. Whenua went back into his hut while Onua followed Rachel and watched as she concentrated on moving large amounts of Earth. She saw him and smiled at him, but her concentration switched as she did so and suddenly the large chunks of Earth were headed right for him.

"Onua! Look out!" she called and quickly moved the Earth away, but at the same time accidently grabbed some fruit from a bowl without realizing it, and the Earth landed with a harsh thud.

And the fruit hit Onua in the face with a loud splat.

Rachel looked horrified as Onua wiped the fruit out of his eyes and saw Rachel's mouth quiver as she tried not to laugh.

"I'm s-sorry, Onua," she said, trying to hold in her giggles.

Onua smirked to himself and decided that a little payback was required, so he made the earth move under her feet. Rachel gasped and jumped away, trying to avoid the sudden earth shifts Onua was creating. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she dodged about and Onua laughed with her heartily as she then tried to get him back.

Rachel couldn't stop laughing as she kept dodging Onua's attacks with Turaga Whenua watching them with a smile.

_When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends_

Onua was now dodging Rachel's attacks before throwing some attacks of his own, both of them still laughing.

Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game

Onua then stopped to see Rachel was gone until he felt someone tap his shoulder and then suddenly glomp him. With a chuckle, he returned the affectionate embrace.

If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
If only people would just let you play  
They say you're both being fools  
You're breaking all the rules  
They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland  
Hu-hu-hu

Whenua was a little worried about them, but saw that they were happy and Rachel was a good match for Onua. He smiled and let them be.

When you're the best of friends  
Sharing all that you discover  
When that moment has past, will that friendship last?  
Who can say? There's a way!  
Oh I hope... I hope it never ends  
'Cause you're the best of friends

Rachel and Onua were out sitting on an outward earth cropping watching the sun set. Rachel cautiously placed her hand on his and he turned his hand over and gently grasped her hand. Relieved that he hadn't pushed her away, Rachel leaned her head on his shoulder happily while Onua rested his head on hers, feeling odd feelings stir up in him for her as he gently squeezed her hand and closed his eyes as she did the same as the sun's warm rays played a gentle melody with the rest of nature.

In Po-Koro, Sasha was climbing up stone walls and running fast to better prepare herself and then she sat down on a rock, staring out at nothing as she thought back on her past life before coming here.

_Now it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
But beginnings are contagious there  
They're always setting stages there  
They're always turning pages there for you_

Sasha remembered how her life wasn't the best before she met Rachel, but then when their friendship started, life got better for her.

Ain't it great the way it all begins  
in New York City?  
Right away you're making time and making friends  
No one cares where you were yesterday  
If they pick you out you're on your way  
To a once upon a time that never ends

Now, she was a female Toa of Stone with Pohatu as her mentor and he had taken a liking to her right away as she had to him. He was friendly and fun to be around, but she was a little shy and wondered if this all wasn't a great big mistake.

So, Oliver, don't be shy  
Get out there, let go and try  
Believing that you're the guy  
They're dying to see  
'Cause a dream's no crime  
Not once upon a time  
Once upon a time in New York City

Sasha was still having her doubts even after passing the tests and trying to win everyone's approval, especially Tahu's, who was very distrusting of the new Toa, something both she and Rachel understood and promised to help the Toa see that they were good enough to help them fight the ever-present evil._  
If it's always once upon a time  
In New York City  
Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?  
How could anyone stay starry eyed  
When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
And the rain is saying, "Now you're on your own"?_

Sasha then had a flashback of her previous life and the abuse she had endured, being alone and hurt. She had never liked it and hoped that it wouldn't be the same here as well.

So, Oliver, don't be scared  
Though yesterday no one cared  
They're getting your place prepared  
Where you want to be  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City

"Hey, Sasha!" called a voice and she looked over with a start to see Pohatu waving at her and coming towards her. "No need to be sad," he said cheerfully. "Come join us in the kohlii field. I need a partner."

Sasha smiled at him. "Sure," she said.

Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City  
Keep your dream alive  
Dreaming is still how the strong survive  
Once upon a time in New York City  
And it's always once upon a time  
In New York City

Pohatu held out his hand and Sasha took it with a smile as they both ran fast down the rocks to the field where the other Matoran were ready and waiting to play. "Play ball!" Sasha cried out enthusiastically. Pohatu chuckled and sent the ball out. Everyone started scrambling about to get the ball into the other goals and having a load of fun.

In Le-Koro, Cassy was slowly standing up on a tree branch. While they were thick and strong, she was still afraid of heights. She dreamed that she wouldn't be afraid of them, but still was. Sighing, she looked at her reflection in a small pool of water, seeing her new look and sighed sadly.

_Look at me,  
I will never pass  
For a perfect bride,  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart_

So many expectations, yet she had failed her family.

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, Though I've tried  
When will my  
Reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside.

A cool breeze signaled Lewa's arrival. "Cassy-friend, why so unhappy-sad?"

Cassy sighed. "I'm scared of heights, Lewa," she said. "And I'm not really a success."

Lewa hummed for a moment. "Don't put yourself far-down," he said. "I'll help you overcome fear, brave-friend."

Next thing Cassy knew, they were both flying through the air and she was laughing, telling herself her family was wrong and overcoming her fear of heights and believing in herself, thanks to Lewa.

Amber was practicing lava-surfing and having a blast. She felt happy for a change and felt nothing could change her mood right then.

_Aloha e aloha e  
'Ano 'ai ke aloha e  
Aloha ae aloha e  
A nu ay ki aloha e_

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And If I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

A huge wave came up and Amber jumped to it so that she was riding it on the top. Seeing Ta-Koro from up here was exciting. She waved to the Matoran down below who waved back and she rode the wave down into the surf.

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Amber then spotted Tahu also surfing and decided to race him. "Hey, Tahu!" she called out to get his attention. "Race ya!"

Tahu smirked. "You know I'll win," he said.

"Not if I do first!" Amber called out to egg him on.

"You're on!" he said and took off behind her as she began laughing. Her laughter was so contagious that Tahu couldn't help laughing as he was enjoying himself like she was.

There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on the seashore dry, wet free  
On golden sand is where I lay  
And if I only had my way  
I'd play til the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride

Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka  
No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah  
Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out  
Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out

Both of them rode the lava waves and ducked under swells to avoid being knocked off their boards. Amber came up and lightly poked Tahu's side, making him jump as she laughed and then surfed away fast before he could make a comeback, but he already had a plan to get her back in his mind.

Looking for the wipeout  
Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'  
Coastin' with the motion of the ocean  
Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

There's no place I'd rather be  
Then on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf till the sun sets  
Beyond the horizon

Amber was having a blast as she surfed the lava waves, forgetting her worries and only focusing on now.

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flyin by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride

A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi  
La we mai iko papa he na lu  
Pi'i na nalu la lahalaha  
O ka moana hanupanupa  
Lalala i kala hanahana  
Me ke kai hoene i ka pu'e one  
Helehele mai kakou e  
Hawaiian roller coaster ride

Amber hit the shore as soon as Tahu did and then tackled him to the ground to which he wrestled a little with her before she pinned him with a laugh. "I win," she said with a smile.

"Only because I let you," he said with a bit of a growl, but she only laughed.

"I won't tell the others you got beaten by a girl," she teased him.

Smirking, Tahu reached up and began tickling her, to which she laughed. "You better not," he said, smiling as she laughed, begging him to stop. He did and she hugged him happily, which he returned fondly. He had to admit Amber was a good fighter and he found himself liking her very much. He wasn't harsh with her and found that she was just like him and they made a great team together.

"Hey Tahu?" said Amber, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" he said.

"Thanks. For everything," she said, snuggling into his warm embrace.

Tahu was silent for a moment but then rested his head gently on top of hers. "You're welcome, Amber," he said in a gentle tone.

Kevin was working on his new powers with Gali mentoring him. "Water is everything," she said. "Don't forget that."

Kevin was having a hard time trying to get the water to form a small wave. He had accidently creased a tsunami wave just a little while ago, but Gali had been able to stop it before it got to the village.

"Okay," he said. "Let me try this again."

_Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
Come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak_

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Kevin focused and made a smaller wave this time, but it was still bigger than what he was hoping for. He sighed in frustration and Gali took his hand. "Let's do it together," she suggested.

Kevin perked up at her suggestion and encouragement. "Okay," he said. "Let's do this."

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Together, they made a very small wave and Kevin cheered silently. "Okay, I think I've got the hang of it now," he said.

"Do you want to try again on your own?" Gali asked gently.

"Yes," said Kevin and focused. He even hummed and discovered something amazing and Gali was surprised too when she saw it.

In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
Ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all

Kevin looked at his success. "I did it!" he shouted with glee. "The humming worked!"

"So it did," said Gali with a smile. "Good job, Kevin."

Kevin was beaming with unrestrained joy as he jumped around happily and leapt high up into the trees and shouted at the top of his lungs one phrase that echoed to the other Koros.

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

"I did it!" he cried out and everyone heard his joyful cry and smiled. Rachel had heard the cry too and smiled widely.

"Good job, Kevin," she said to no one in particular. "You'll make an awesome water Toa. I've no doubt about it."

Son of Man,  
Son of Man's a man for all to see

Sarah was lounging around under a tree in Le-Koro when Takanuva came up to her. "Hello Sarah," he said pleasantly.

"Oh, hello Taka," she said shyly.

"Needed a break from Ta-Koro too, huh?" he asked and she nodded. "May I sit with you?"

She thought for a minute and then nodded. She didn't mind, even if she was really shy around him and the others.

Taka had been instantly smitten by Sarah and wanted to learn more about her, but was careful not to scare her away.

"How are your powers coming?" he asked kindly.

"Good," she said quietly. "Want to see?"

"Sure," he said, eager to see what she could do being a Toa of Light like him. He couldn't wait to see.

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me_

Taka watched as Sarah did things with her light powers that he hadn't thought to try. He marveled at how she did it and wanted to learn more.

I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there

"Sarah," he said, getting her attention. "Can you show me some of that?" he asked. She nodded, with a smile.

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

Taka mimicked her moves and watched her with curious, adoring eyes.

Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon

Taka began to feel strange emotions towards Sarah and fell in love with her not long after, not knowing that she was developing feelings for him too.

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know

"Come on," said Takanuva suddenly. "I want to show you something."

Sarah clung to him and he then climbed up a vine and swung around for a while before coming up to an oasis he hadn't told the others about. Sarah gaped at its beauty, amazed.

Takanuva chuckled. "Only you take the top spot in beauty and this place takes second," he said honestly.

"I love it," said Sarah, feeling honored that he shared this wondrous place with her. She fell deeper in love with him and he fell deeper in love with her as they both shared a kiss right then and there.

I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me

... I wanna know

Meanwhile, in Ko-Koro, Tara was having an internal conflict with herself. Kopaka had admitted that he really liked her more than a friend and that had almost shattered her. She couldn't be in love with him. She had had a bad past with love relationships with boys and one hurt her so badly that she vowed to never again fall in love. Stunned, she had stammered a quick apology to Kopaka and run off as fast as she could. Sitting down on a rock now, she tried to gather her thoughts and her feelings.

"I'm not in love with him," she said. And the asked hesitantly, "Am I?" She then shook her head hard. "No! Get a grip! I don't love him! It's impossible! He could never love me after finding out my past!"

She then stopped to catch her breath. "Or could he?" she asked herself now, and then sighed.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess, I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Oh yeah, she had totally been there already and didn't want to do it again. But her inner voice was still whispering to her.

_Who do you think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of?_

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it? Uh, oh_

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

It wasn't right. She couldn't love him and he couldn't love her, right? Or could they?

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh_

Tara felt like a hypocrite as she kept battling her emotions and her inner voice just kept egging her on, contradicting her words and playing with her emotions it seemed.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling?  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad_

Tara let out a frustrated growl. "Okay! I do love him! Happy now?" she screamed to no one in particular.

Kopaka had been trying to find her when he heard her shout and heard her words as clear as day before heading towards her spot.

_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love_

Tara was now breathing hard as if she had run fifty miles straight. "I could never admit it out loud to him though," she said softly.

"Admit what?"

Hearing his voice made her cringe and she looked up at him in surprise. "Kopaka!" she said. "What…er…why…?"

That was as far as she got when Kopaka leaned down and kissed her cheek before kissing her lips. Tara froze, but then melted into it, feeling all of her barriers she had set up come crashing down.

"I love you, Tara," he said to her now.

"I love you too, Kopaka, the same way you love me," she said now with a smile, ready to stop being alone and ready to be with him for the rest of her life. Soon, the couples all married in this order: Tara and Kopaka, Rachel and Onua, Sasha and Pohatu, Amber and Tahu, Kevin and Gali, Cassy and Lewa, and last but not least were Sarah and Takanuva. The Turagas were all happy for them and wished them all well.

Many years later, a party was thrown for the Toa and they all laughed, ate and drank, sang, and danced heartily. The drinks were of the fruits they had and were delicious along with the food. Soon the music began to play and the males asked their females to dance and they did to the songs that played.

_When this world, the real that world you're living in  
Just gets too much for you to take  
When you find too many troubles on your mind then  
Feel just like there is no escape_

_And it seems your heart's forgotten how to believe  
Turn a page in your soul  
There's a place you can go  
Close your eyes and let your heart fly free  
(Fly free)_

_Dream away, dream away  
Let imagination light your way  
Take you as far as your heart can see, dream_

_Dream away, dream away  
To a place where hope is shining  
Find your silver lining  
(Find your silver lining)  
Everything you need is just a dream away  
(Everything)_

_Remember when the dream could take you anywhere  
(Remember when, anywhere you want to)  
Just to wish anything could be  
When the father, Sol is one more star you could reach  
Take a look in your heart 'cause that's where dreams are where starts_

_Anything is real if you just believe  
(Believe, believe)_

_Dream away, dream away  
Let imagination light your way  
Take you as far as your heart can see, dream_

_Dream away, dream away  
To a place where hope is shining  
Find your silver lining  
Everything you need is just a dream away  
(Everything )_

_All it takes is faith to make  
Your dream come true, ah ah  
And somewhere in this world there'll be somebody  
To share your dreams with you_

_Oh yeah, oh yeah, dream away, dream away  
Let imagination light your way  
Take you as far as your heart can see, dream_

_Dream away, dream away  
To a place where hope is shining  
Find your silver lining  
(Find your silver lining)  
Everything you need is just a dream, just a dream away_

Tahu and Amber, along with Rachel and Onua, looked around to see their fellow Toa all happy and the lovestruck males kissing their females and smiled.

"I never would have guessed this would happen in a million years," Rachel admitted.

"Neither did I," said Amber in agreement.

"Neither did we," said Tahu. "Do you have any regrets?" The others shook their heads. "Good," he said, looking at Amber lovingly. "Because I have no regrets either."

The next song began to play and the two leaders (Rachel and Tahu) took their mates out on the dance floor for one more song as the night began to draw to a close.

_Whatever you imagine  
Can one day come to be  
There are dreams to awaken  
Roads to be taken  
Follow them and they will set you free_

Whatever you imagine  
Is where your heart can go  
There worlds filled with treasure  
Time without measure  
To learn whatever you may need to know

Imagine  
If you and I can fly past the sun  
And leave all our doubts and fears behind us  
You see that's just what can happen  
If you look inside your mind  
There no need to the wonders you can find

Whatever you imagine  
Can make your life brand new  
There are miracles waiting  
So keep concentrating  
And i promise you that if you do  
Whatever you imagine can come true

(Whatever you imagine)

Whatever you imagine (whatever you imagine)  
(Can make your life band new) Can make your life brand  
new  
There are miracles waiting so keep concentrating  
And I promise you love if you do  
Whatever you imagine will come true

All of the males pulled their females into deep kisses before retiring for the night. All felt like the best things had happened to them and they didn't want anything more than what they already had.

Rachel lay in bed with Onua and she smiled. "Who would've known that our paths would cross and this is where we'd be?" she asked aloud.

"Fate does work the way it wants to," said Onua with a chuckle before pulling Rachel into a kiss and cuddle which she returned before they joined their fellow Toa into the gentle call of sleep, dreaming of more adventures to face together, no matter what.

**Songs used in this fanfic:**

Bye Bye (Jo Dee Messina)

2. Best of Friends (Disney's "The Fox and the Hound")

3. Once Upon a Time in New York City (Huey Lewis, Disney's "Oliver and Company")

4. Reflection (Disney's "Mulan")

5. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Disney's "Lilo & Stitch")

6. Son of Man (Phil Collins, Disney's "Tarzan")

7. Strangers Like Me (Phil Collins, Disney's "Tarzan")

8. I Won't Say I'm in Love (Disney's "Hercules")

9. Dream Away (Lisa Stansfield and Babyface, Disney's "The Pagemaster")

10. Whatever You Imagine (Wendy Moten, Disney's "The Pagemaster")


End file.
